Top Model Britain (cycle 3)
Top Model Britain, Cycle 3 was the third official season of Top Model Britain. Casting was announced in October, followed by casting days held in the cities of London, Cardiff, Edinburgh, Dublin and Derry. Requirements for applicants were to be between the ages of 18-23, and at least 5 foot 7 inches (170 cm). The season premiered on 1 April 2019. There were some changes made to the judging panel this season, as Erica Barker did not return as head judge. British-Serbian model, Nina Nestorovski, was announced to be taking over hosting duties from Barker. Additionally, Jordan Barker left the panel and was replaced by renowned fashion blogger Dana Watkins, who has made guest appearances on the show. The only judge to return from past seasons is fashion designer, Elise McDonald. The prizes for this cycle included a modeling contract with Models 1, a cover and spread in Cosmopolitan magazine, and campaigns with Rimmel London, Lola Make Up, and Missguided. The winner of this season was 20 year-old Simone Campbell '''from Hereford, England. Episode summaries '''Episode 2 * Challenge Winner/Immune: '''Hannah Gillies * '''Photo of the Week: '''Abigail Theismann * '''Bottom two: '''Amber Rahmanzai & Lucy Szymkowska * '''Eliminated: '''Amber Rahmanzai '''Episode 3 * Challenge Winner/Immune: '''Abigail Theismann * '''Photo of the Week: '''Sarah Korolyova * '''Bottom two: '''Charlotte Kennedy & Lexi Holmes-Murphy * '''Eliminated: '''Lexi Holmes-Murphy '''Episode 4 * Photo of the Week: '''Simone Campbell * '''Bottom two: '''Abigail Theismann & Estelle Kabongo * '''Eliminated: '''Estelle Kabongo '''Episode 5 * Eliminated outside of judging panel: '''Charlotte Kennedy * '''Challenge Winner/Immune: '''Sarah Korolyova * '''Photo of the Week: '''Maggie O'Kelly * '''Bottom two: '''Chloe Miller & Lucy Szymkowska * '''Eliminated: '''Chloe Miller '''Episode 6 * Challenge Winner/Immune: '''Maggie O'Kelly * '''Photo of the Week: '''Lucy Szymkowska * '''Bottom two: '''Hayley Dubravac & Sophie Randhawa * '''Eliminated: '''Hayley Dubravac '''Episode 7 * Challenge Winner/Immune: '''Sarah Korolyova * '''Photo of the Week: '''Simone Campbell * '''Bottom two: '''Amelia Ward & Lucy Szymkowska * '''Eliminated: '''Lucy Szymkowska '''Episode 8 * Challenge Winner/Immune: '''Simone Campbell * '''Photo of the Week: '''Sarah Korolyova * '''Bottom two: '''Amelia Ward & Hannah Gillies * '''Eliminated: '''Amelia Ward '''Episode 9 * Challenge Winner: '''Sophie Randhawa * '''Photo of the Week: '''Maggie O'Kelly * '''Bottom two: '''Hannah Gillies & Sarah Korolyova * '''Eliminated: '''Hannah Gillies '''Episode 10 * Challenge Winner: '''Sarah Korolyova * '''Photo of the Week: '''Simone Campbell * '''Bottom two: '''Abigail Theismann & Sarah Korolyova * '''Eliminated: '''Sarah Korolyova '''Episode 11 * Challenge Winner: '''Sophie Randhawa * '''Photo of the Week: '''Simone Campbell * '''Bottom two: '''Abigail Theismann & Maggie O'Kelly * '''Eliminated: '''Abigail Theismann '''Episode 12 * Final three: '''Maggie O'Kelly, Simone Campbell & Sophie Randhawa * '''Eliminated: '''Maggie O'Kelly * '''Final two: '''Simone Campbell & Sophie Randhawa * '''Top Model Britain: '''Simone Campbell Contestants Summaries '''Call-out order Contestant progress : The contestant was eliminated after her first time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after her second time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after her third time in the bottom two. Notes